1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, a method of forming a semiconductor device, and an electronic system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To achieve a high integration of a semiconductor device, components included in the semiconductor device are gradually becoming smaller. By using a conventional layout, it is difficult to reduce the size of each of the components included in the semiconductor device and reliably form the components. For example, there is a limitation to achieving the high integration of the semiconductor device by using a conventional 6F2 cell architecture in a memory device such as a DRAM.